Relojes de Arena
by Mansnoozie
Summary: La depresión y los malos sueños (producidos por recuerdos de un trauma de la infancia) le aseguran una muerte triste y próxima a Jack, cuya salud cada vez es mas débil. Su tío, Nightlight, le ordena vivir en la casa que ocupo durante su juventud, con la esperanza de que un antiguo amigo le conceda a su torturado sobrino la oportunidad que el una vez rechazo: "El Don Oscuro".


_Algunas aclaraciones previas: 1) Este es un AU basado en el AU de NDU, y contiene referencias al AU del Wardrobe -AUception, NDU link mira-eyeteeth . tumblr NDU que les ayudara si desconocen los multiAu respecto a Pitch NDU (?)- Pitch y Piki siguen siendo hermanos, y gemelos también, Proto fue quien los creo. Pitchiner (Koz) tiene la misma "edad" de ellos, siendo ligeramente mayor en cuanto a la fecha en que se les dio "el don oscuro", su creador es Galleon. 2) El canon de vampiros para esta historia es la de **Anne Rice**, nada de vampiros que salen a la luz del día o brillan. Proto es un "Hijo del Milenio". Jack NO es Jack Frost, es Jack Sickle, el así como el resto de los personajes son mortales.__  
><em>

_Contiene los siguientes ship: Pitchiner x Jack -principal-__, Proto x Piki, Proto x Nighligh, Nightligh x Fem!Mim._

* * *

><p><strong>"Relojes de Arena"<strong>

* * *

><p>Es el oeste de un acogedor y recóndito pueblo, de esa clase, que está compuesta por casonas al viejo estilo romántico de los barrios franceses, o de la época de la colonia, rodeando al pie de las montañas y colinas una segunda población más modernizada, mas tecnológica. Hablamos de mansiones con mucha tierra rodeándola, tierra verde y fresca que en su tiempo, había sido útil, construidas para cuando los norteños y europeos trajeron consigo, además de la esclavitud y los conceptos del clasismo y los estatus de los blancos sobre los criollos.<p>

Se mantienen extemporáneas a los cambios de su cercana metrópolis al menos en su aspecto exterior, en cambio, funcionaban hoy como hoteles de ambiente "tradicional", o recintos cerrados y olvidados por sus familias.

Algunas son mantenidas para ser utilizadas como estudios de baile, por sus espaciosas salas y amplios comedores, también como pequeños museos decorados, vendidos al mejor postor durante subastas usando un montón de basura jurídica como excusa para arrojar esos patrimonios de la historia a quien pagara mejor unas deudas dejadas al aire, y usados como galerías para ese mal que hoy día llaman "arte abstracto".

Ah, pero algunas, algunas corrían con mejor suerte.

Un par de casonas blanquecinas, al final del valle, sobresalían por todas las demás por su fabuloso buen estado, justo dando la espalda a una suave colina por donde se ocultaba el sol para todos cada tarde. Magnificas, cada una de tres plantas, y de entradas imponentes con enormes pilares.

La primera que puedes ver, si has recorrido el camino entero desde el pueblo hasta ellas, es la mas frondosa, sus jardines son tan tupidos como los de cualquier mansión suntuosa de revista prepotente y occidentalizada, pero pintada con un color crema y marfil inconfundible de quien quiere guardar el esplendor de la estructura, resaltando la dulce melancolía que deja esa clase de fabulosas casas con la historia que ha de llevar a cuestas. Rodeada y delimita en tres de sus cuatro lados por una alta cerca de hierro negro floreado, torcido, y trabajado elegantemente.

Una sutil manera de advertir que pocos serian bienvenidos.

Sus ventanas siempre reflejan la luz de dentro a través de finas o pesadas cortinas de color cremoso (que eran constantemente cambiadas según la época del año), una luz ondeante y liquida, lo que significa que sus dueños gustan de la luz de las velas además de la artificial. Siempre había alguien en ella, y nunca estaba, ni una sola noche, vacía.

La segunda, parecía ser su reflejo, pálida y sencilla. Tenía los muros pintados en solemnes tonos de rosa vieja, miel, y colores que recuerdan al jarabe dulce. Sus jardines no están tan bien cuidados y parejos, pero tenía los más fuertes y robustos robles de entre todas esas casonas.

Lindas verjas, bajas y de color blanco deteriorado por la lluvia servía de pasamano a los escasos transeúntes o curiosos, que a diferencia de su hermana vecina, no eran tan desproporcionadamente altas, y carecían de puntas afiladas.

Hacia mas de una década que nadie encendía una luz dentro de ella, mas sin embargo, esto no quiere decir que este abandonada o deslucida. Es más bien un recinto sellado, su último dueño lo había deseado así.

Entonces, sin querer anteponer los tributos de una sobre la otra, ambas tienen caminos de piedra, larga la distancia desde cada puerta hasta el inicio del sendero marcado por robustos árboles y decorados y bien cuidados jardines; se podría decir, unos cuarenta metros de jardín abierto separaban los muros de una y otra, lo que era en términos arquitectónicos de la época, demasiado cerca como para no haber parentesco entre las familias que las construyeran o habitaran en sus años más brillantes.

Una, pertenecía a la familia Overland; la otra, a los hermanos Black. Pero la mansión de los Overland llevaba años inhabitada, hasta ese lluvioso y nuboso mes de septiembre.

Era miércoles.

Dos enormes camiones de mudanza habían estado estacionados desde casi el amanecer y cosas no paraban de salir de su interior. Un pequeño ejército de diligentes pintores y decoradores no pararon de pulir y re-decorar, arreglar y bruñir cada esquina que les fuera necesario. Después de todo, habían recibido una buena suma de dinero por semejante trabajo en tan inexplicable plazo de tiempo.

La mayoría de los muebles del interior habían sido mandados a restaurar hace meses, así que solo quedaba ubicarlos a medida que era traídos del centro del pueblo por los atónitos carpinteros (había un pequeño revuelo, de hecho, porque aquella estancia seria habitada, y aun mas, el que alguien invirtiera un cuarto de fortuna en restaurarla); mientras dos decoradores se peleaban por el papel tapiz que le iría mejor al comedor, escaleras se elevaban en cada sala y habitación, instalando sin cesar fabulosas lámparas que derramarían una esplendida luz durante las noches, no habría un solo rincón oscuro y desolado en esa casa nunca más.

Este trajín, tuvo su conclusión el atardecer del cuarto día. Nadie se giro para ver con orgullo el resultado de todo ese arduo trabajo, sabían que no había quedado menos que excelente… ah, pero la mansión de al lado… esa mansión…

Daba miedo. Algo sabían muy bien, durante esos días de labor, algo, o alguien, los había estado observando.

Y ese enorme perro, ese caballo reducido de pelaje negro como el Averno que no paraba de ladrar y lanzarse contra los matorrales, probando suerte en atrapar la mano de un descuidado jardinero que cruzara la línea.

¿Qué si era escalofriante? Más de lo que cualquiera que no haya pasado el suficiente tiempo cerca de ella, pueda imaginar.

* * *

><p>Pasarían largas, muy largas semanas antes que el primer rayo cálido y fresco del sol tocara algún techo o pasto.<p>

Sin embargo, flores de _pensamientos_ rodean cada ventana o enmarcan cada balcón durante los meses mas cálidos. Y durante los fríos, inmensas plantas espinadas, unas mas afiladas que otras, escupen rosas de tamaño voluptuoso, casi indecente, como si fueran una declaración descarada de amor a un ser querido perdido, muy lejos.

Esas rosas enamorarían la imaginación de Jack durante los siguientes días.

Jack era un chico delgado, de brazos y piernas largos para su edad, con la desdicha de una salud frágil desde su nacimiento que afecto ineludiblemente los años más tiernos de su infancia. Jugar un día de lluvia o correr largos caminos durante un día soleado, eran cosas que había tenido totalmente vetados. Sus padres temían con mayor intensidad en cada año que cumplía, que ese fuera el último en que su único hijo varón pasara junto a ellos.

Pero los años se sumaron cada vez más, y más, y Jack no moría. Su salud se mantenía en un constante ´más o menos´, y el tiempo le ayudo a sobrellevarlo, y a vivir de la mejor manera que esas condiciones le permitieran. Aunque lo que delatara esta pequeña desgracia en el muchacho eran unas constantes, marcadas, y purpúreas ojeras bajo sus ojos, lo que llamaba la atención de el era un inusual y totalmente platinado cabello. Jack tenia la luna en su cabellera, por decirlo en términos románticos, su cabello era de un blanco perlado, un rubio desteñido, no tan intenso como el de una persona albina, pero lo suficiente para considerarse especial, o para detenerte unos minutos y curiosearlo con la mirada.

Bajo ese fleco de cabello pálido, Jack solía esconder unos extraordinarios ojos azules, un azul intenso difícil de describir, iridiscente bajo la luz artificial, y claro, profundo durante el día. Estas dos características le atribuían un aire sobrenatural a Jack, y ni que decir esa pálida piel de papel.

Paso entonces, un largo rato de pie. Hacía varios minutos que un chofer muy solemne había estacionado en la entrada de la casona Overland, pero Jack casi instintivamente retrocedió a paso tranquilo el camino frente a las casas, aguzando los ojos sin dejar de preguntarse si esas rosas eran artificiales o reales. De donde el venia, de una de tantas ciudades superpobladas, los balcones floreados eran solo fotografías en libros o cuadros.

Una mucama corpulenta, desde la entrada de lo que sería su nuevo hogar, le hacía señas a su pequeño amo y vociferaba en un grueso alemán que lo siguiera, que no se alejara.

Poco después de cumplir diecisiete años, la familia de Jack dispuso que viviese un tiempo en el campo, habían probado con cuanto medico y especialista podía pagar el dinero, pero nunca dieron con medicina que calmara sus malestares, o una que le diera las fuerzas o resistencia que nunca tuvo… pero por sobre todo, querían alejarlo del más reciente dolor y perdida de la familia, una que les había terminado por quebrar el corazón, y había sumido a Jack en una depresión abrumadora.

Su hermana pequeña, Emma, había fallecido hace recientes tres años atrás, de la forma más extraña que cualquiera podría haberse imaginado; había caído en un lago congelado, y muy a pesar de que Jack se había zambullido en el agua templada a por ella, y había conseguido rescatarla de morir ahogada, para cuando llego a casa con Emma en los brazos, su corazón había dejado de latir.

Tres largos años tuvieron que pasar para que el joven accediera a salir de su encierro; para cuando lo hizo, se había transformado en un ser taciturno, callado e introvertido. Se había negado a dejar su habitación, y literalmente, se dejaba morir en su cama, extrañando a la luz de su vida, que siempre había sido su hermanita, sufriendo con la realidad que le golpeaba el pensamiento a cada momento, _ella no volverá. Esta muerta._

Estar lejos de casa era lo mejor. Y si su hijo habría de morir joven –pensaban sus desdichados padres- fuere por tristeza o por un corazón débil, que lo hiciera en un lugar pacifico, lejos de toda la tristeza que embargaba su hogar, y los recuerdos de ese cuarto rosa vieja.

A Emma le gustaba estar con su hermano mayor. Le gustaba su cabello blanco, y también le gustaba su risa.

_A Emma le gustaban las flores_, pensó Jack antes de hacer caso a una de sus cuidadoras, que no dejaba de agitar un enorme brazo en el aire para el, mientras su hermana gemela, igual de robusta y grande, introducía a la casa una larga fila de maletas, con el sol tras las nubes a su espalda.

Parecía media tarde en lugar de una mañana a medio iniciar.

Estas dos mujeres, encargadas de su cuidado y protección, representarían la única compañía para Jack durante las primeras semanas en esa enorme, ostentosa, y refulgente casa. Ellas, y ese pulido piano de cola color ébano dispuesto en su nueva habitación.

* * *

><p>Jack durmió durante todo el día de su llegada hasta entrada, muy entrada la noche, un vaso de agua durante la madrugada fue todo lo que necesito hasta la mañana siguiente.<p>

Pesadillas repletas de sombras y extrañas criaturas le hicieron revolverse toda la noche, una que por cierto, daba de impresión haber muerto. Ni un grillo se escucho durante esas horas, ni siquiera el sonido de una lechuza cazando algún desafortunado ratoncillo.

Al despertar, se encontró con una cama de dosel, alta, limpia; las sabanas lo envolvían hasta el cuello, así que tardo en concentrar todos sus sentidos, _¿dónde estoy?_ Se preguntaba, _¿qué es este lugar?._ Alguien había corrido las cortinas. Los huesos de todo el cuerpo le crujían, dolorido, estiro los brazos hacia arriba, chocando contra la cabecera finamente tallada de madera, que ostentaba una escena griega que no lograba reconocer; se llevo las manos de largos y pálidos dedos hacia el rostro para proteger sus ojos de la luz.

Poco a poco la información se organiza en su cabeza.

El par de mucamas habían dispuesto todo un itinerario para su pequeño amo, pero a sabiendas de su condición y frágil salud, habían permitido durmiera cuanto necesitara, apenas cruzaron el enorme lumbral, una le guió amablemente a lo que sería su habitación, describiéndole en un atropellado español con acento alemán la ubicación de todo lo que podría necesitar para estar cómodo, dejándolo pocos minutos después a solas.

El peliblanco solo recordaba haber subido unas escaleras de cuento de hadas, y haber caído rendido en esa inmensa cama… ah, pero le habían tendido una carta, ¿qué era lo que decía, y quien la había enviado?.

Estaba en la casa de campo de su tío Nightlight, el había insistido en ese aparatoso traslado, o eso decía la carta abierta y arrugada a su lado. Carta que le espero sellada en manos de una de sus enormes mucamas por ordenes explicitas del famoso medico que tenia por pariente. Con ojos cansados y visión borrosa, la busco a tientas para releerla una vez más…

_Querido sobrino,_

_Tu malestar siempre ha sido objeto de angustia y enorme preocupación_

_no solo para tus atormentados padres_

_si no también para mi,_

_que te ame como a un hijo_

_desde el día en que naciste._

_Durante todos mis años como profesional, _

_aun con tanto estudio y desvelo, no he logrado ayudarte a aliviar ni el mas pequeño de tus dolores, realidad que me frustra _

_y que me lleva a insistir en todos estos drásticos cambios en tu vida._

_Se mejor que nadie que tu corazón suave y bondadoso_

_no permite que confíes_

_ni siquiera una de tus angustias_

_al mas cercano familiar o amigo._

_Se que no te gusta ser una molestia. _

_Nadie quiere sentirse como una carga._

_Quiero que te quede muy claro que no eres,_

_y jamás has sido semejante cosa._

_Se perfectamente, también, _

_que el precioso recuerdo de la pequeña Emma_

_lo es todo para ti_

_y que el resto de nuestra familia no entiende ni entenderá tu duelo._

_Es mi deseo ocupes la casa en la que viví durante mi juventud, _

_la ocupe hasta mis 19 años de edad, _

_he dispuesto lo necesario para que fuera restaurada,_

_especialmente para ti._

_Velo como un obsequio de tu viejo tío, que ve en tus ojos_

_el reflejo de sus años más tiernos,_

_orando por que la suerte te sonría _

_con la oportunidad que una vez a mí se me ofreció._

_Quiero ponerte en manos de algo que confío _

_lograras entender a su debido tiempo._

_Eres un chico valiente._

_Esperando no me odies por trastornar tus días, _

_y posiblemente_

_tu futuro_

_Me despido con un abrazo_

_Mi amado, siempre dulce e inteligente sobrino._

_Con amor, tu tío _

_Nightlight._

Si algo existía en la memoria de Jack, que atesorara con tanto cariño además del recuerdo de su hermanita, eran las visitas de Nightlight, el único tío que tenia, y el adulto mas alegre y rozagante que jamás podrías conocer. Era el hermano mayor de su madre, y así como Jack, compartían esa peculiar falta de pigmentación en sus cuerpos, aunque a diferencia de Jack, su tío era auténticamente un ser albino, y su piel era tan blanca, que parecía reflejar la luz a su alrededor.

Nightlight era un adulto extraño, tenía el alma de un niño, pero el espíritu de un guerrero de antaño, era peculiarmente alegre, no recordaba ni una sola vez haber visto ese despejado y terso rostro sin una sonrisa estampada en el. Tenía la voz aterciopelada, y los cabellos rebeldes y difíciles de aplacar. Y también tenía el alma suave y considerada; cuando Emma murió, Nightlight se quedo en la misma casa que su hermana durante semanas, la reconforto y acompaño a cada instante, y por las noches, sostenía a Jack en sus brazos hasta que caía dormido entre las lagrimas.

Era en conclusión, una buena, extraordinaria persona. Un médico pediatra famoso en su país por sus logros y asombrosas operaciones. Ni un solo niño había fallecido en sus manos. Y como si fueren hechos el uno para el otro, a sus veintiocho años, conoció a la que actualmente era su esposa, una mujer bajita de mejillas rellenas y mirada suspicaz, una damita de noble cuna que se enamoro perdidamente del pálido, encantador fantasma que resultaba su tío.

Una escritora de cuentos infantiles y novelas de aventuras, que publicaba hermosas fabulas bajo el pseudónimo de _Manny_, o _"La Zarina Lunar"._ Jack y toda la familia se alegraron de que su extrovertido Nightlight consiguiera el amor de una mujer que realmente cuidaría de el.

Ambos parecían incluso, tener un lenguaje solo con la mirada.

Realmente, estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aunque La Zarina provocaba en las demás personas un sentimiento inquietante, como si la joven mujer no fuera de este mundo, a lo mejor por la peculiar moda que vestía, o que gustaba llevar el cabello muy bajito, al ras, como los hombres, por no decir completamente afeitado. Pero eso solo realzaba las bonitas facciones que tenia, era hermosa por donde se le mirara, y era difícil deducir de donde provenía, si de oriente o de América, de Europa o de un país latino.

Era de pocas palabras. Y le gustaba bromear en escasos términos, siempre de una lengua distinta.

Continuamente eran buenos días cuando Nightlight y su tía los visitaban en pascuas, navidad, o algún cumple años. Y las últimas líneas de la carta, le recordaron justamente eso, haciéndole sonreír muy discretamente, apretando los labios.

_ p.d: No dejes de leer la lista que adjunto. Dispón de la casa y cuanto quieras a tu gusto, pero es necesario cumplas con la lista. Has ese favor a tu descuidado tío, que ha abandonado a buenos viejos amigos que siempre se acuerdan de él._

Nightlight era especialista en dejar pequeñas piezas por armar detrás de él.

No podría decirse que estaba disgustado con todo ese cambio, tampoco estaba alegre. Solo… solo se sentía… sorprendido… y ahora tenía tareas por hacer. Jack no valoraba su vida desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás, así que poco le importaba lo que iba o venia a su alrededor. Y ya qué, qué más daba dejar todo, e ir a donde le dijeran, no tenía nada que perder.

Medito allí en ese amplio lecho las palabras de su familia.

Inhalo profundo, como si fuese la primera vez que respiraba.

Ahora tenía una nueva vida, y si bien no sabía qué tipo de obligaciones tendría ahora, sabía perfectamente las que ya no tenía.

Antes siquiera de poner un pie en el pulido piso de madera, pero alfombrado alrededor de su cama, sus dos enormes damas entraron, y empezaron compulsivamente a llenar sus armarios y cajones con el contenido de las maletas, instando a Jack a levantarse.

Había un largo tour por darle. Era necesario conociera la propiedad.

* * *

><p>Nota_1: Las mucamas que cuidan a Jack son mujeres enormes rusas, tienen un aire a los Yetis que trabajan con Nicolas en los cuentos de GoC (I REGRET NOTHING).<p> 


End file.
